


Не совсем друзья

by Al_Dreamer, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Genderswap, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: — Хочешь дружить со мной, То-чан? — улыбнулась Ойкава.





	Не совсем друзья

Этот сон снился Ойкаве не впервые. Она не знала, почему так происходит и что он означает. Во сне Кагеяма подходила к ней, внимательно смотрела своими ясными глазами так, словно знала все до последней мысли в её голове, обвивала руками талию и целовала. Мягко трогала её губы своими, проводила по ним языком: нежно — по верхней, с нажимом — по нижней, привлекая к себе всё ближе, обнимая всё крепче. И в тот момент, когда её ловкий язык проникал в рот, проходясь по кромке зубов, Ойкава всегда просыпалась.

Так было и в этот раз. Ойкава распахнула глаза и уставилась на белеющий в полутьме потолок. В комнате раздавалось только негромкое тиканье настенных часов и её тяжелое неровное дыхание. Под одеялом было жарко, и она откинула его в сторону. По влажной коже тут же заскользило дуновение сквозняка, окончательно выдёргивая из сна.

Ойкава подтянула колени к груди и по-кошачьи свернулась клубком. Внизу живота приятно тянуло и пульсировало, острые соски натягивали мягкую ткань футболки, и вся кожа будто горела огнём, никак не желая остывать.

— Даже во сне от тебя покоя нет, То-чан, — пробормотала она и потрогала пальцами губы. В голове мелькнула мысль — каково это, целоваться по-настоящему? Будет ли это так же приятно, как во сне с Кагеямой? И при чём здесь вообще Кагеяма? 

Ойкава раздражённо перекатилась на спину, выпрямила ноги, раскинула руки. Возбуждение потихоньку отпускало, и прохладный воздух уже чувствительно покусывал кожу. Ойкава потянула на себя одеяло, завернулась в него и, посмотрев на часы, вздохнула. Будильнику полагалось зазвонить через десять минут, и она не видела смысла пытаться заснуть.

Кагеяму она терпеть не могла ещё со средней школы — упрямую, дерзкую, невыносимо талантливую и до зубовного скрежета приставучую Кагеяму. На тренировках в Китагаве Ойкава постоянно чувствовала на себе её взгляд. Кагеяма быстро училась, схватывала всё на лету, с полуслова, с полувзгляда, тут же повторяя показанное тренером, и всегда — всегда — оглядывалась, выискивая Ойкаву, словно искала одобрения.

Ойкава же делала вид, что вовсе не наблюдает за ней. Но не наблюдать было трудно, и Ойкава, конечно, смотрела. 

За два года из тощей несуразной девчонки со смешной стрижкой Кагеяма превратилась в холодную красавицу. Длиннющие ноги, тонкая талия и — предмет особой зависти, в которой Ойкава признавалась только себе, — волосы. Волосы у Кагеямы были гладкими, густыми, блестящими, она носила высокий конский хвост, а на играх заплетала косу, и та чёрной гибкой змеёй вилась у неё между лопаток. Свои волосы Ойкава не любила. От влажности они закручивались в непослушные локоны, были мягкими и воздушными, словно облако, и упорно не укладывались ни во что красивое.

Она потянулась к телефону.

— Ива-чан, пойдём после тренировки в торговый центр?

Ивайзуми в ответ громко зевнула и положила трубку. Это, конечно, означало «да». 

В торговом центре было привычно шумно, ярко и многолюдно. Ойкава бесцельно бродила от магазина к магазину, не зная, чего хочет. Ивайзуми демонстративно ела мороженое из трёх шариков и молчала. Всё, что она хотела сказать по поводу придури Ойкавы звонить ранним утром и будить за пять минут до будильника, она сказала ещё в школе. Ойкава лишь осуждающе посмотрела на вафельный рожок и на отражение задницы Ивайзуми в витрине ближайшего бутика. Ивайзуми в ответ закатила глаза и молча потопала дальше.

— Зайдём? — наконец кивнула она.

Ойкава с сомнением посмотрела на магазин белья. Но Ивайзуми доела своё мороженое и уже вошла внутрь. Ойкава поплелась следом. Ни спортивное, ни обычное бельё ей не было нужно: не далее как на прошлых выходных она совершила набег как раз на такой магазинчик недалеко от дома. 

Ивайзуми сразу направилась к спортивной секции. Ойкава могла бы придумать и озвучить с десяток шуток о том, что природа явно отдохнула на груди Ивайзуми, но порой благоразумие брало верх. В голову почему-то опять пришло воспоминание о сне, и, задумавшись, Ойкава столкнулась с Ивайзуми, выбиравшей из двух спортивных лифчиков.

— Ты спишь на ходу, что ли? — нахмурилась та, даже не посмотрев на Ойкаву. Ойкава в ответ чертыхнулась и замерла: через две стойки от неё стояла Кагеяма и буравила мрачным взглядом стенд с кружевным бельём.

— Ну что ещё случилось? — спросила Ивайзуми, когда Ойкава неосознанно схватила её за руку. Проследив за взглядом Ойкавы, Ивайзуми подняла бровь. — Не вздумай задирать её.

— Даже не собиралась, — возмутилась Ойкава.

— Знаю я тебя, — отрезала Ивайзуми. — И взгляд этот знаю. Я пойду в примерочную, а ты жди здесь. 

— Раскомандовалась, — пробормотала Ойкава, продолжая смотреть на Кагеяму. Та так и стояла, изучая кружевные лифчики, только теперь на её лице отчётливо читалась растерянность. — Неужели и этому тебя надо учить, То-чан?

Ойкава осторожно прошлась между стойками и встала ровно за спиной Кагеямы.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? Что-то подсказать? — пропищала она, едва сдерживая смех.

— Да, наверное, без помощи мне не обойтись, — вздохнула Кагеяма, обернулась и тут же нахмурилась. — Ойкава-сан? Что вы здесь делаете?

— М-м-м, — Ойкава задумчиво приложила палец к губам, — что же я могу здесь делать? Дай-ка подумать.

Кагеяма молча и спокойно смотрела на неё, стоя всего в одном шаге. На Ойкаву вдруг накатило такое сильное, такое мощное чувство дежавю, что она покачнулась. Ведь это уже было, она точно стояла рядом, смотрела в эти глаза, и сердце часто-часто билось под ключицы. Глаза Кагеямы, необычного синего цвета, без тени усмешки глядели так, что по спине волна за волной катились колкие мурашки. Ойкаве на короткий миг показалось, что Кагеяма вот-вот сделает шаг вперёд, обнимет её за талию и поцелует. Ничего подобного от неё, конечно, ожидать не стоило, это всё сон, игра подсознания, наваждение и не более того. 

— Ива-чан, — выпалила Ойкава, хватаясь за имя подруги, как утопающий — за соломинку. — Я здесь с Ива-чан, она в примерочной.

— А я вот… — Кагеяма махнула рукой на стенд за спиной и сбивчиво продолжила: — У мамы день рождения, под платье нужен новый, но я…

— Какой у тебя размер? — перебила Ойкава. — Хотя и так вижу, что двойка.

Кагеяма с сомнением посмотрела на широкую худи, в которую была одета, и перевела взгляд на Ойкаву. Ойкава готова была отхлестать себя по щекам: в этом балахоне и примерно нельзя было понять, какой размер груди у Кагеямы. Не признаваться же в самом деле, что на играх она следит не только за мячом и пасами. 

— У меня третий, Ойкава-сан, — поправила Кагеяма и внезапно покраснела. Ойкаве это понравилось, Кагеяме очень шёл румянец.

— Нет, третий у меня, — выпрямила спину Ойкава и протиснулась мимо Кагеямы к стенду, нарочно задев её грудью. Сняла со стенда бледно-розовый комплект и сунула ей в руки. — Вот, этот должен подойти. Он с эффектом пуш-ап, любая двойка в нём станет тройкой.

— Вам виднее, Ойкава-сан.

Вот же гадкая девчонка, и это вместо благодарности.

Кагеяма скрылась в примерочной, и Ойкава зачем-то осталась рядом. 

— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросила она спустя несколько минут. В примерочной стояла подозрительная тишина. — Надеюсь, ты не голая, потому что я сейчас загляну.

Ойкава сунула голову между шторками и замерла. Кагеяма вытянулась в струнку перед зеркалом, совсем как на построении перед игрой, и придирчиво разглядывала себя в отражении. Ойкава была права: комплект оказался Кагеяме впору и чудесно оттенял загорелую кожу. Ойкава тут же представила Кагеяму за игрой в пляжный волейбол под палящим солнцем и внезапно рассердилась — сколько же глаз могли созерцать эту картину с полуобнажённой Кагеямой. Вот была бы её воля, она бы закутала Кагеяму в одеяло и… и…

Мысли путались. Ойкава не позволила себе фантазировать дальше, резко отдёрнула шторку и шагнула в примерочную. Кагеяма перевела на неё взгляд.

— Спасибо, — она кивнула и осторожно погладила кончиками пальцев нежное кружево. — Хотела бы я уметь так же во всём разбираться, как вы, Ойкава-сан. Но этому, наверное, не научишь?

— Не знаю, о чём ты, но мне нечему тебя учить, — фыркнула Ойкава, чувствуя себя донельзя польщённой. — Даже если бы и было, не стала бы.

Кагеяма завела руки за спину, явно намереваясь расстегнуть лифчик. Ойкава почувствовала, как кровь бросилась в лицо, и поспешила выскочить из примерочной кабинки. Какое-то время она бесцельно бродила по залу, ожидая, пока Ивайзуми закончит с примеркой.

Кагеяма расплатилась на кассе, и, вместо того, чтобы уйти, подошла к Ойкаве.

— Спасибо ещё раз, — коротко поклонилась она. — Вас совсем не видно на соревнованиях. Даже болеть за своих не приходите.

Ойкава сощурилась и вздёрнула подбородок.

— Я готовлюсь к экзаменам. Моя жизнь скоро очень изменится, То-чан.

— Я знаю, но мне казалось… — Кагеяма замолчала, подыскивая слова, а затем решительно тряхнула головой. — Вы уедете в Токио? Будете играть там?

— К чему эти вопросы? Неужели хочешь дружить со мной, То-чан? — лукаво улыбнулась Ойкава, предвкушая, как сейчас откажет и какое лицо будет у Кагеямы.

— Нет, — ответила Кагеяма. — Я не хочу с вами дружить. 

Ойкава растерянно заморгала.

— Не хочешь?

— Нет, — повторила Кагеяма и уставилась в пол, будто там было что-то намного интереснее, чем Ойкава. — Это… это не совсем дружба, Ойкава-сан. Вернее, совсем не дружба.

Она развернулась и так быстро скрылась с глаз, что опешившая Ойкава и слова не успела вымолвить. 

— Что она хотела сказать? — задумчиво пробормотала Ойкава и направилось было к примерочной, где всё ещё торчала Ивайзуми, но тут же остановилась, словно натолкнулась на невидимую стену. — Не совсем дружба?

***

Ойкава до самого вечера крутила в голове сказанное Кагеямой. Неужели она догадалась, что чувствует Ойкава? И если догадалась, то что будет делать? Оставив бесплодные попытки уснуть, Ойкава села на футоне и вытянула шею в сторону кровати, где мирно сопела Ивайзуми. Они готовились к экзаменам до поздней ночи, и Ойкава осталась с ночёвкой.

— Ива-чан, — позвала она. — Ива-чан…

Лунный свет мягко стелился по полу и стенам, забираясь на кровать и отбирая у темноты край подушки. Ивайзуми не отзывалась.

Ойкава громко вздохнула.

— Боже мой, Ойкава, уснёшь ты в конце концов?

— Ты не спишь!

— Поспишь тут, как же, — проворчала Ивайзуми, сползла с кровати и села рядом с Ойкавой, натянув её одеяло на колени. — Рассказывай.

Ойкава молчала, тщательно разглаживая складки на простыне. 

— Ты уже целовалась с кем-нибудь?

Она была уверена, что Ивайзуми смутится, скажет «Конечно, нет!», ткнёт её в бок и накроет одеялом, наказав спать. Но в ответ услышала спокойное «Да». Ойкава возмущённо вскинулась.

— С кем? Когда? Почему я не знаю? Тебе понравилось?

— Именно поэтому, — закатила глаза Ивайзуми. — Из-за тысячи вопросов и неуёмного любопытства.

— Ну и ладно, — слышать такое в ответ было обидно. Вот Ойкава всегда доверяла Ивайзуми свои переживания, а она, оказывается… 

Ойкава отвернулась, легла на бок и закрыла глаза. Под веками предательски жгло, но она твёрдо решила не реветь. Ивайзуми легонько потрясла её за плечо.

— Не сердись. Ты первая, кому бы я вообще рассказала. Просто всё так… пока ещё ничего не ясно, понимаешь? Нет никакой определённости.

Ойкава повернулась и уставилась на Ивайзуми.

— А ты во всём любишь определённость, я знаю.

— Да, — кивнула Ивайзуми и повторила: — Ты будешь первой, кто обо всём узнает.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

— Клянёшься?

— Клянусь. 

— А...

— Ойкава, я сейчас тебя тресну.

— Всё, я молчу.

— Я не просила молчать. Рассказывай, к чему эти вопросы о поцелуях? — настойчиво повторила Ивайзуми и потянула одеяло на себя.

— Простое любопытство, — пробормотала Ойкава в подушку. — Ничего больше.

— Я тебе не верю, но подожду, пока ты сама не решишь рассказать. 

— Ты — лучшая подруга на свете, Ива-чан.

— Не подлизывайся, — хотя Ивайзуми явно старалась, чтобы это прозвучало строго, всё равно в голос пробралась улыбка. 

— Это правда! — привстала на локтях Ойкава.

— Пусть так, а теперь — спать, — Ивайзуми надавила ей на плечи, заставляя лечь. — Завтра слишком много всего надо выучить.

Ойкава хотела что-то ответить, ещё о чём-то спросить, но усталость взяла своё: глаза закрылись помимо воли, и, шумно вздохнув, она заснула.

***

Что бы ни случалось в жизни Ойкавы, одно оставалось неизменным — утренняя пробежка. Маленький, уютный парк неподалёку от дома давно стал знакомым до последнего уголка. Ойкава сделала музыку в наушниках громче и побежала быстрее. Март был тёплым и ясным, небо, пронизанное солнцем, казалось бесконечно прозрачным, и воздух полнился чем-то сладким и свежим, чем-то знакомым и волнующим, чем-то, что Ойкава никак не могла уловить.

Она старалась ни о чём не думать, выкинув из головы все заботы и тревоги последних месяцев, но мысли о грядущих экзаменах, университете и будущей волейбольной команде не давали покоя. Ойкава остановилась и потянулась, переводя дыхание. Было ещё кое-что, что волновало её не меньше, и задушить в себе порывы вновь зайти на страницу Кагеямы в Фейсбуке или отправить ей сообщение сплошь из эмодзи оказалось невероятно сложно. В первый раз это вышло случайно: Ойкава долго разглядывала фотографию на аватарке: на ней Кагеяма смотрела прямо в камеру, чуть нахмурившись, без тени улыбки на губах. Раскрытой ладонью она прижимала к бедру мяч и всей собой так явно выражала недовольство, что у Ойкавы вырвался смешок. Она начала набирать остроумный комментарий, затем стёрла его, написала другой и вновь удалила. Пятый комментарий являл собой эмодзи, тщательно составленный из скобочек и символов, и поразительно напоминал выражение лица Кагеямы на фото. Его Ойкава тоже не собиралась оставлять, но отвлеклась на звонок телефона и по привычке отправила сообщение. Пока она ходила по комнате и говорила с Ивайзуми, трогая корешки книг на полках и наблюдая в окно за бодрыми рыжими воробьями, прошло пятнадцать минут, и за это время её случайный комментарий уже получил семь отметок «нравится» и ответ от Кагеямы. 

«У вас здорово получается составлять эмодзи, Ойкава-сан».

«А у меня совсем не выходит, поэтому я использую стандартные смайлы».

«Ойкава-сан?»

Так и повелось: каждый раз, когда Кагеяма меняла фотографию в профиле — а делать это она стала значительно чаще, — Ойкава оставляла эмодзи. Это нельзя было назвать общением — на сообщения Кагеямы она не отвечала, — но в привычку точно вошло.

Ойкава взглянула на часы: её ждали последние десять минут интенсивной нагрузки. Она коротко вздохнула и побежала, набирая скорость. А на повороте узкой тропинки между деревьями едва не упала в кусты, столкнувшись с… Кагеямой.

— Ойкава-сан?

— Да, это я, — ответила Ойкава, отряхиваясь. — Или ты подумала, что это кодама здесь топчет дорожки? Ты что, не видишь, куда несёшься?

В ответ Кагеяма улыбнулась, демонстрируя милые ямочки на щеках, и Ойкава разом забыла всё, что хотела высказать этой выскочке. Как улыбается Кагеяма, она видела и раньше, например, когда девочки Карасуно выиграли у Сейджо, и Ойкава скрежетала зубами, пожимая руку соперницам. Но это была совсем другая улыбка, мягкая и застенчивая, совсем не похожая на довольную ухмылку. Ойкаве захотелось улыбнуться в ответ.

— Я часто здесь бегаю и ещё ни на кого не натыкалась, — пояснила Кагеяма.

— Я тоже здесь часто бегаю, но никогда раньше тебя не видела, — воинственно уперев руки в бока, заметила Ойкава.

— Это потому что я стала приходить на час позже, — нахмурилась Кагеяма и стала выглядеть гораздо привычнее.

— Почему? — Ойкава не сдержала любопытства.

— Так надо, — повела плечом Кагеяма, очевидно, не собираясь вдаваться в подробности. — Можно, я к вам присоединюсь? Так я точно вас больше не собью.

— Ну, — Ойкава ненадолго задумалась, — хорошо. Только никаких разговоров, вопросов и просьб.

— Идёт, — кивнула Кагеяма. 

И они побежали вместе.

***

Выходной.

Ойкава проснулась с этой мыслью и покрутила её в голове, уставившись в потолок. 

Полноценный выходной впервые за долгое время. Без учёбы, тренировок, игр. Без волнений и сборов, без тревоги, что о чём-то забыла или упустила что-то важное. Экзамены позади, и через несколько дней она уезжает в Токио. 

Ивайзуми тоже уезжает, но будет учиться в другом университете, и как часто они смогут видеться, Ойкава и загадывать боялась. 

— Доброе утро, Ива-чан, — сказала она, зажав телефон между ухом и подушкой. — Пойдём сегодня в парк аттракционов?

— Твоё счастье, что я уже проснулась, — пробормотала Ивайзуми. — Ну кто звонит в такую рань?

— Я, — хмыкнула Ойкава. — Так что, идём?

Ивайзуми вздохнула в ответ, и Ойкаве не понравился этот вздох.

— Ойкава, я… — замялась Ивайзуми, и у Ойкавы от удивления брови поползли вверх. Ивайзуми никогда не терялась.

— Что-то случилось? Ты заболела? Тебе плохо? Я сейчас буду! — встревожилась Ойкава.

— Нет, подожди ты, — оборвала её Ивайзуми. — Просто у меня на сегодня есть планы. У меня сегодня свидание.

— Свидание, — эхом повторила Ойкава. — Надо же.

— Не сердись.

— Я не сержусь, — возразила Ойкава, хотя она, конечно, сердилась. Когда лучшая подруга предпочитает тебе свидание с парнем, такое… расстраивает. И пусть это эгоистично и неправильно.

— Я же слышу.

— Не знаю, что ты можешь слышать, кроме того, что я тебе говорю.

— Ойкава…

— Иди на своё свидание и ни о чём не беспокойся, — пропела Ойкава. — Я найду, чем заняться.

— Точно? — беспокойство в голосе Ивайзуми никуда не делось. — Если хочешь… 

— Я могу предположить, что ты сейчас скажешь, поэтому сразу — нет. Нет и ещё раз нет.

— Тогда до завтра?

— До завтра. Расскажешь мне всё в подробностях.

— Мы так не договаривались.

— А теперь договорились, — выпалила Ойкава и нажала «отбой».

После завтрака она решила, что сидеть дома — преступление. Погода стояла ясная и тёплая, и её ждал целый свободный день. Ойкава собралась за полчаса и всё же отправилась в парк аттракционов. Одна. 

Шумный, многолюдный, разноцветный, с яркими воздушными шарами, флажками и фонариками, с кучей торговых палаток и едой на любой вкус, он затянул Ойкаву в свой водоворот и заставил отвлечься. Она бродила от лотка к лотку, рассматривала сувениры, прошлась через «комнату страха», прокатилась на горках и съела большое облако сладкой ваты. А потом увидела Кагеяму.

Та грызла яблоко в карамели и с интересом наблюдала за высоким парнем, который ловко набрасывал кольца на крючки в стене павильона, явно стараясь впечатлить свою девушку. Ойкава, не раздумывая, подошла ближе.

— Почему ты везде попадаешься мне на глаза, куда бы я ни пришла? — спросила она. — Ты что, следишь за мной?

— Но это вы подошли ко мне, — Кагеяма доела яблоко, со вздохом выбросила шпажку и облизала губы. А ведь они наверняка сладкие после карамели, отметила Ойкава. — Так что это скорее вы следите за мной. Хотя я поняла, что вы будете здесь, когда увидела Ивайзуми-сан.

— Ива-чан здесь? — удивилась Ойкава.

— Да. Она с каким-то парнем, да вот же они, возле тира. Вы разве не вместе пришли?

— Нет, не вместе, — ответила Ойкава и обернулась к павильону как раз в тот момент, когда продавец, не скрывая разочарования, отдавал парню его выигрыш — плюшевого динозавра. А затем парень повернулся и вручил его сияющей Ивайзуми.

Ойкава выругалась, схватила Кагеяму за руку и нырнула за угол ближайшей палатки.

— Ты видела?

— Вы видели? Это же…

— Ушивака, — прошипела Ойкава. — И как я его сразу не узнала, я в его затылок давно хочу мячом зарядить, ещё со средней школы, а теперь так и подавно. Шираторизава всегда обыгрывала наших парней.

Ойкава осторожно выглянула из укрытия. Ивайзуми прижимала к себе игрушку и не сводила глаз с Ушиджимы. Тот что-то проговорил, а потом указал в сторону колеса обозрения. Ивайзуми согласно кивнула, и они направились к кассе.

— Они держатся за руки, — прошептала ей на ухо Кагеяма. Мурашки жаркой волной прокатились от шеи вниз по позвоночнику, и Ойкава прерывисто вздохнула.

— Я вижу, — пробормотала она. — Что ему от неё нужно? 

— Мы тоже держимся за руки, — продолжила Кагеяма. — Это же не значит, что вам что-то нужно от меня?

Ойкава тут же разжала пальцы.

— Надо проследить за ними. 

— Зачем? — спросила Кагеяма.

— У него наверняка нехорошее на уме.

— Как вы это поняли? — не отставала Кагеяма.

— Это же Ушивака! — воскликнула Ойкава.

— Это не объяснение. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы моя подруга плакала из-за него, когда он разобьёт ей сердце, — медленно проговорила Ойкава. — А это наиболее вероятный вариант.

— Но может быть, всё будет хорошо?

— Не будет.

— Почему?

— Потому что это Ушивака! — Ойкава ткнула пальцем в направлении ничего не подозревающего Ушиджимы, который уже купил билеты и вёл Ивайзуми к колесу обозрения.

— Не все отношения заканчиваются слезами и разбитым сердцем, — упрямилась Кагеяма.

— Что ты в этом вообще понимаешь?

— Наверное, ничего, — сдалась Кагеяма и опустила глаза. — Давайте проследим за ними.

В молчании они купили билеты и, стараясь не привлекать внимания, что с их ростом оказалось непростой задачей, встали в очередь к колесу обозрения. Когда Ивайзуми и Ушиджима сели в кабинку, Ойкава протиснулась вперёд и протащила за собой Кагеяму. На недовольные возгласы она ответила широкой улыбкой и волной обаяния, что уже не раз срабатывало. Сработало и сейчас.

— Круто вы, — проронила Кагеяма.

Ойкава пожала плечами.

— Ничего особенного, всего лишь маленькие женские хитрости. Ты до них ещё просто не доросла, То-чан.

Они припали к стеклу, стараясь рассмотреть, что происходит в соседней кабинке, а когда рассмотрели, то синхронно отпрянули и отвернулись. Ойкава чувствовала, как горят её щёки и уши, и не знала, куда отвести глаза. Кагеяма тоже раскраснелась.

— Судя по, — Кагеяма кашлянула и бросила на Ойкаву быстрый взгляд, — увиденному, я бы больше беспокоилась за Ушиджиму-сана.

Ойкава не нашлась, что ответить. 

На город спускался вечер, и повсюду зажглись, замерцали лампочки и фонарики всех цветов и размеров — от мелких, как светлячки, до крупных шаров.

Когда колесо обозрения остановилось, они, не сговариваясь, направились к ближайшей палатке с едой и нагребли кучу всего. 

— Заедать стресс неправильно, — прочавкала Ойкава с набитым ртом, — но сегодня можно.

Кагеяма согласно кивнула и откусила от онигири ещё один большой кусок.

Домой они шли не спеша, а когда добрели до знакомого парка, настало время прощаться.

— Мне туда, — махнула рукой Кагеяма.

— Я знаю, в какой стороне ты живёшь, мы же бегаем по утрам.

И снова молчание. Отчего-то Ойкаве было сложно выдавить хоть слово. Кагеяма стояла рядом и смотрела так внимательно, словно старалась запомнить каждую чёрточку её лица. Свет фонарей путался в ветвях деревьев, мягко касался тёмных волос Кагеямы и плескался в её глазах. Ойкава не могла отвести взгляд.

— Когда вы уезжаете? — наконец спросила Кагеяма.

— Через несколько дней, — с трудом выговорила Ойкава: горло сжало спазмом.

— Вы больше не будете бегать со мной по утрам.

— Это же очевидно, То-чан, — улыбнулась Ойкава.

— Я сейчас ещё кое-что скажу, вы только не перебивайте меня, — Кагеяма взяла Ойкаву за руку. — Когда я пришла в среднюю школу, она не показалась мне каким-то удивительным и впечатляющим местом. Но потом я познакомилась с вами, и всё изменилось. Вы изменили для меня и школу, и площадку, и… И я подумала тогда, что не видела человека красивее вас.

— То-чан… 

Кагеяма резко замотала головой.

— Прошло четыре года, и вы по-прежнему самая красивая. 

— Ты говоришь смущающие вещи, То-чан, — сердце у Ойкавы билось под ключицами, и в ушах шумело.

— Очевидные, — ухмыльнулась Кагеяма и отпустила её руку. — Обещайте, что будете по-прежнему оставлять эмодзи на моей странице.

— Посмотрим, — вздёрнула подбородок Ойкава.

— Я обязательно стану лучше вас на площадке! — услышала она, когда уже заворачивала за угол.

— Мечтай! — крикнула Ойкава и рассмеялась.

***

_Два года спустя_

Мяч упруго коснулся пальцев и взлетел именно туда, куда его направляла Ойкава. Победное очко, крики с трибун, объятия со всех сторон и распирающее изнутри счастье. Ойкава не знала моментов лучше. 

Она не спешила покинуть зал, всё смотрела на табло, на пустеющие ряды зрителей, слушала затихающее эхо голосов, скрипа кроссовок и ударов мяча. Смотрела и потому заметила. Тихо вышла из зала.

— То-чан!

Кагеяма медленно обернулась. Ойкава глядела на неё, слегка прищурившись и сложив руки на груди, словно пыталась удержать часто забившееся сердце.

— Что же ты сбегаешь вот так? Даже не подошла. Или боишься?

— Нет, не боюсь.

Они одновременно шагнули навстречу друг другу и встретились посреди длинного коридора. Ойкава жадно всматривалась в Кагеяму. Она изменилась и не изменилась одновременно. Стала выше, сравнявшись с Ойкавой, чуть шире в плечах, увереннее. Красивее.

Все разошлись, они стояли одни и глядели друг на друга. Кагеяма заговорила первой.

— Почему вы так смотрите, Ойкава-сан?

— Всё ещё зовёшь меня Ойкава-сан?

— Да. Так почему?

— Почти два года тебя не видела.

— Я тоже.

— Ты тоже, — согласилась Ойкава, подняла руку и почти коснулась лица Кагеямы. В этот момент что-то промелькнуло в её взгляде, что-то такое, от чего всё внутри Ойкавы сжалось и задрожало. Кровь прилила к щекам, лбу и шее, в груди стало горячо и больно. Сердце по-прежнему колотилось, как сумасшедшее.

— Ойкава-сан, я…

— Решила поступать? — подхватила Ойкава. — Сюда? Сразу поняла. Не думай, что тебе здесь будет легко.

— Я и не думаю.

— Место в основе я тебе не отдам.

— Посмотрим.

— Я не буду тебя ничему учить.

— Знаю.

— И не зазнавайся.

— Не буду.

— Ты невыносима, знаешь? Вот чему ты сейчас улыбаешься? Улыбка у тебя, кстати, просто жуть.

Кагеяма пожала плечами и продолжила улыбаться. А Ойкаве стало так легко, словно кто-то привязал к спине сотню воздушных шариков, наполненных гелием.

***

Вечеринка в честь начала учебного года Ойкаву совсем не интересовала. Она переходила от одной веселящейся компании к другой, кивала, невпопад отвечала на вопросы и всё высматривала черноволосую макушку. Каждый раз, ошибаясь, Ойкава чувствовала, что всё больше раздражается. Неужели она была неправа, и Кагеяма поступила в другой университет? Найдёт там себе кого-нибудь, и будут не разлей вода, как Ива-чан с Ушивакой.

Ойкава не увидела, а услышала. Так, словно в комнате разом выключили все звуки, оставив только голос Кагеямы. Она говорила «нет».

— Конечно, она не будет пить, — громко сказала Ойкава. Небольшая группа первокурсниц, в кругу которых сидела Кагеяма, смахивала на стайку воробьёв. Только что они весело о чём-то щебетали и вот уже нахохлились, словно их обдало холодным дуновением ветра. — Она несовершеннолетняя, как и вы все. Ну-ка, подвиньтесь.

Ойкава присела на пол рядом с Кагеямой.

— Будем играть в фанты. Нам нужно больше людей. Эй, Накамура, — позвала она соседку по комнате, — давайте сюда, сыграем!

Кагеяма нашла руку Ойкавы и сжала её. 

Играли долго и шумно, а затем Ойкаве пришлось отправиться с Кагеямой в шкаф. Ей выпало задание поцеловать сидящего слева, и Ойкава не знала, сердиться ей или благодарить Накамуру за этот фант. 

Дверцы за ними закрылись со скрипом и громким щелчком замка. Темно не было, сквозь щели внутрь падали полосы света, разрезая темноту на части. Кагеяма подалась вперёд и притянула к себе Ойкаву за талию.

— Что ты делаешь? — отшатнулась Ойкава и больно стукнулась затылком о стенку. Из комнаты донеслись возгласы и улюлюканье.

— Целую, — спокойно ответила Кагеяма и придвинулась ближе. — Мы же должны поцеловаться.

— Нет, вовсе нет, — Ойкава старалась, чтобы голос не выдал её волнения, но это было сложно: сердце, казалось, прыгнуло в горло и частило там, перекрывая дыхание. — Никто не будет знать, что мы не поцеловались, в этом и суть.

— Я буду знать, — сказала Кагеяма.

— Что? — переспросила Ойкава. 

— Что упустила шанс. Не сказала вам о том, что всё ещё не встретила никого, красивее вас.

— Ты говоришь…

— Очевидные вещи, я знаю, — не сдавалась Кагеяма. — И очевидно, что сейчас я вас поцелую.

— Какая ты глупая, То-чан, — выдыхала Ойкава между поцелуями. — Какая ты…

— Это вы глупая, Ойкава-сан, — Кагеяма хмыкнула и отстранилась. — Давно нужно было это сделать.

— Глупая, — согласилась Ойкава.

И очень счастливая, подумала она про себя.


End file.
